Invasion of Vallente
The Invasion of Vallente is a tier 4 dungeon. It is comprised of a small village overrun by many mobs. The objective is to hunt around the map to hit a series of buttons to enter the boss room. Before Starting. This dungeon has a lot of dangerous mobs, including the recently introduced level 5 spiders. Be careful around the cavespiders, because they will poison you if you get within a 4 block radius. We recommend you bring 2 swords, a bane of arthropods sword and a smite sword. A bow is mandatory for fighting the boss! We also recommend 2+ sets of tier 4 armor with socket gems added onto them. It is highly advised not to go alone. Bring as many friends as you can, for you are going to need them. Walkthrough This map is a long one, there is a total of 7 buttons you need to press before the boss fight. To start, enter the village. There will be a button on top of a building, easily picked out by the 2 block tall pillar on the roof. There is a parkour jump off of half slabs to get to this button. When you press it, the top of the lighthouse will open up. When you run up to the top of the lighthouse and hit the button, a third button will open up in the flooded house to the west. The parkour in that house is extremely tricky. After running across the roof, jump to the upside down nether brick stair and look to the left to find the third button. Press it and proceed south the the Mansion of Pain, easily identifiable by the lapis blocks and red clay. When you get to the top of the mansion after entering the front, continue southwest to the forest. Near that area is an opening to a stairway to the fifth button. This staircase alone is what gives the dungeon its difficulty. It is recommended that one person uses a Zhall's Sword and a second person uses an Aradnias Sword. Be sure to have a lot of splash potions and be ready to be poisoned a lot. When you get to the bottom, as long as someone hits the button, it won't hurt you if you die as far as dungeon progress is concerned. Players tend to warp out of there after hitting the button if the chance arises. Following the painful staircase, go through the forest to what is deemed the cow house. There should be a button to hit in there. This will activate a staircase to hit the button on the dragon in the plaza. Upon activation, the gold door on the other end of the plaza will open, and you will be able to fight Draco. Be wary, for there isn't as much time on this button as there are on the others. Chests There are a supposed 12 chests located within this dungeon. Videos Trivia -This is danielbreen's debut dungeon. -This dungeon is actually considered a Tier 4.5 dungeon for being a step above the other Tier 4 dungeons. This dungeon has respectively earned that title. -This dungeon is not too far behind Borealis in terms of nicknames, having the "Mansion of Pain" and the "Cave of Cave Spiders". -Unlike Anubis Pyramid, in theory, it is possible to solo this dungeon. You would need a ton of Strength II and Regen to get past the staircase, however. You cannot run past them all because they will clump and kill you if something stops you along the way. Take one mob out at a time as quickly and effeciently as possible. As for the boss fight, be sure to either have at least 3 stacks of arrows if you are packing Auroras Flame. It will take a while since Draco regenerates health.